


Reprimands

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree's most recent mission could have gone much better than it did. He's frustrated and angry, but at least he has a way to blow off some steam.





	Reprimands

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of some discussion on the Target Practice discord. This is... not a kink I ever expected to write. And yet here we are!
> 
> happy kinktober everyone

"You were out of formation."  
  
McCree tosses his old, ratty duffle bag into the corner of the room. He doesn't even bother to acknowledge Hanzo, to make any effort to indicate he heard him. He just kicks off his boots (growling when he scuffs the toe of one on the spur of the other) and digs vigorously in his pocket for a cigar. He yanks the case out and opens it only to find it empty.  
  
"For fuck's sake." He tosses it across the room and it lands on the bed with an unsatisfying thump. He can hear Hanzo make a noise beside him - indignant, probably - but ignores him again to cross the room and grab a new cigar from the drawer.  
  
"Did you hear me?" Hanzo asks, well aware he's being ignored. He's too sharp to think otherwise. McCree doesn't answer. He doesn't want to hear it right now. Maybe he needs to - Hanzo's always been good at pointing out places he needs to improve - but the mission was shit and he hasn't slept in days and all he wants right now is a cigar and a god damn drink.  
  
But Hanzo doesn't pick up on this. Or maybe he does and is just being stubborn. Actually, that's probably it. "Jesse."  
  
"What?!" McCree snaps at last. He whirls around just in time to see Hanzo's expression darken.   
  
Uh oh. Bad sign.  
  
"Do you want to tell me why half the team nearly died on the mission today?" Hanzo stares at him, angry and unblinking. Any chance for simple civil conversation left the room the moment McCree had snapped at him, and they both know it. But that didn't mean he was going to roll over and beg for forgiveness like a dog. Not today.  
  
"Said it yourself, didn't ya, honey?" He nearly spits the pet name out. "I was outta formation. Broke it to chase down a couple of mooks tryin' to set up a sniper's nest. No big deal, not like I caught 'em or anything, right?" He had. It had been painful and spectacular.  
  
"You are lucky Lúcio was there, or--"  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me... I need a shot of somethin' strong." McCree makes to leave the room, stalking toward Hanzo. His lover steps in front of him, to try and block him, stubborn fool he is. McCree just pushes, hard, right past him.  
  
And that's enough to get Hanzo going.  
  
The archer is quick; before McCree can get more than half a step past him, Hanzo reaches out, seizes the shoulder that had just knocked him, and bodily spins McCree around to face him. His eyes are alight with fury. "You will not ignore me."  
  
"Watch me." He twists himself out of Hanzo's grip and leaves his lover staggering, but the man is quick to recover and grab a fistful of serape to drag him back in.  
  
Something in McCree snaps. He shoves, open palms on Hanzo's chest. Hanzo lets go clumsily as he stumbles backwards. He actually looks shocked, and McCree takes that as a win. But if it's a fight Hanzo wants, then that's what he's gonna get.  
  
Hanzo rights himself just in time for McCree to grab hold of him. He mimics his lover's hold from earlier, one hand fisted in the fabric of Hanzo's shirt.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No," he repeats. Hanzo levels him with what might actually be the most scathing glare of his life, which is saying a lot. "You think you're the only one who gets to push people around? Naw. Think you need to be taught a little lesson, Shimada."  
  
Hanzo's eyes go wide, then narrow again. The spark of excitement that flashes through them does not go unnoticed. McCree slaps a hand to Hanzo's ass, grabbing a firm, almost painful handful. Hanzo grits his teeth, hisses discomfort, but doesn't say a word. He looks for all the world like one of his dragons, angry and snarling as they bite and rip and tear anything in their path. But his eyes - his eyes give it all away in the way the pupils dilate, consuming already dark irises.   
  
McCree grins. "Like that, huh?" He steps forward and pushes Hanzo back to throw him on their bed. Hanzo grunts as he hits the mattress sideways, but before he can roll to right himself McCree is on him, pushing and pulling until his husband is on his knees at the edge of their bed. He presses a hand to the back of his lover's neck and pushes down, forcing Hanzo's face into the sheets. "Got plenty more where that came from."  
  
He slaps, hard, and Hanzo bites down a noise. The archer is glaring at him from the corner of his eye, head and neck twisted just enough that McCree can see it. A pretty flush covers his cheeks, spreads to his ears.  
  
McCree spanks him again. His eyes squeeze shut.  
  
Again. Hanzo's chest and shoulders heave as he tries to steady his breath.  
  
Again. He turns his face away, trying to hide it.  
  
"Still not good enough for you yet?" McCree grunts. He let's go of Hanzo's head and forcefully yanks his pants down, exposing his ass. Hanzo makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and Jesse grabs at him, starts kneading. This time, Hanzo moans properly.  
  
But that just isn't quite enough.  
  
He hits him again, and this time Hanzo cries out. McCree grins. "There's a good boy," he whispers, reverent. Another spank, another shout. Once, twice more, and then McCree shuffles Hanzo around, sits down on the bed, and pulls his husband over his lap. His eyes go wide when he realizes how hard Hanzo's gotten already.  
  
"... You must really like that, darlin'," he mumbles. Hanzo doesn't look at him, but he does wiggle a little bit in Jesse's lap, rubbing his erection against his lover's leg. McCree groans quietly. "Fuck, you're like a bitch in heat, aren't ya?"  
  
"Sh-shut up," Hanzo says, but there's no mistaking the twitch in his pants. McCree smiles and pulls Hanzo's pants down completely, leaving his cock exposed and free to leak pre all over his lap.  
  
"Ah-ah," McCree sing-songs. He traces a finger along the swell of Hanzo's ass, feather-light, just enough to make his husband shiver under his touch, just the way he knows he likes to be teased. "That ain't nice, Han. What did we say about bein' nice?"  
  
Hanzo stays silent. He squirms and ruts into McCree's lap. "Still don't get it, huh?" He spanks him again. "I asked you a question. You gonna answer, or am I gonna have to make ya?"   
  
His hand is still on Hanzo's ass, rubbing it gently, but the sensation isn't meant to be soothing in the least. It's a reminder. A display of power.  
  
He spanks Hanzo again, a little bit gentler this time, more coaxing than anything. Hanzo shudders under Jesse's hand. "F-fine," he hisses. "We said - ah!" He jolts, a full-body twitch, as McCree slaps him again, just for fun. If the way his cock twitches and leaks another dribble of pre says anything, then Hanzo doesn't seem to mind all that much. "Th-that I - nngh - need to l-learn my lesson."  
  
"Theeeere's a good boy." McCree's hand rubs a gentle, soothing circle over the angry red marks he's left, while his free hand scratches the hair at the nape of his lover's neck. Hanzo croons and pushes into the touch, apparently uncaring that his hair is coming loose from its tie. So unlike how prim and proper he usually is.  
  
"Look at you," McCree whispers reverently. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? To get bent over my knee and put in your place." He raises his hand and hits Hanzo, hard, twice on each cheek. Hanzo cries out, thrusts his hips forward with each slap, rutting shamelessly against Jesse's legs. McCree sucks in a breath through his teeth as Hanzo squirms on top of him and rubs into the bulge in his own pants. He tugs Hanzo's hair.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's it, baby, let it all out--" he interrupts himself with a loud groan when Hanzo somehow slips a hand between them and begins to knead at McCree's erection. The hand in Hanzo's hair is yanked out at the same time Jesse spanks him particularly hard; it catches a few strands in the metal joints. Hanzo grunts and tenses, but McCree pays it no mind and pulls the hand sandwiched between them out to pin against his husband's back. “Uh-uh. No touching.”   
  
The whimper he gets in response is almost cute.   
  
He hits Hanzo again and again and again, digging fingers into the base of his lover's neck where it meets his strong shoulders with each slap, kneading and massaging him. The touch is soothing in contrast to how aggressive McCree is being otherwise. But it works; Hanzo no longer tries to hold back his groans, doesn't fight the way his body arches and jerks and thrusts into McCree.   
  
"Jesse," he whispers, voice cracking and breaking as he's struck him again. "Jesse, please--"  
  
"Please what, babe?"  
  
He leans down as far as he can and Hanzo arches up, seeking his lips. McCree readily gives him what he wants, kissing him softly and massaging his lips open so he can thrust his tongue in. Hanzo gives as good as he gets - he eagerly, almost desperately sucks on McCree's tongue as it prods at his palette.   
  
They part. Jesse bites his lover's lip, and that's it. With one more well-placed slap, Hanzo cries out and arches his back, eyes scrunched shut as he spills himself all over McCree's lap. His hips twitch weakly as he rides out his orgasm, and when they still, he slumps forward. His chest heaves. He trembles. McCree shifts and pulls his lover upright, gathering him in his arms.   
  
"Hanzo," he whispers, softly, running his flesh hand through Hanzo's sweat-sticky hair. "Hanzo, honey. Are you okay?" He presses a gentle kiss to the archer's temple. "Speak to me, honey. Did I hurt you?"   
  
Hanzo shudders and takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth and moves his lips, but no sound comes out. He clears his throat and shakes his head. "No. No, my love. I am - I am fine."   
  
Jesse kisses his temple again. "You sure?"   
  
A sigh and a slow nod from Hanzo. "Yes," he says. His voice is stronger now, and he turns to shift in his husband's lap. He faces Jesse now and wraps his arms around his neck, leans in for a slow, chaste kiss. When he pulls away, he doesn't go far, and mumbles against this lover's lips: "Are you feeling better?"   
  
McCree stills his hand. His eyes go wide with surprise, but the expression soon melts into a soft smile. "Aw, honey. Is that was this was all about?"   
  
A small, quiet laugh forms deep in Hanzo's throat, and he leans forward to nuzzle at Jesse's neck. "Perhaps."   
  
"You know you didn't have to do that, right?"   
  
"I know." Lips are pressed to McCree's neck and he shivers pleasantly. "But you make it sound as if I did not enjoy myself."   
  
This time, it's Jesse's turn to laugh. "I know you did. Sometimes I forget how much you like it when I spank you."   
  
"You would do well to remember it."   
  
They sit there in silence for a moment, just cuddling and basking in each other's warmth, until Hanzo pulls away. "You never answered my question," he says.   
  
"Mm?" McCree hums sleepily. "What was that?"  
  
"Do you feel any better?"   
  
He laughs again and ruffles Hanzo's hair. "You know I do, honey."   
  
"Is that so?" With a devious smile, Hanzo scoots off his lap and slides, smooth as silk, down to his knees on the floor before Jesse. He reaches to rub long lines up and down his husband's thighs. "Because if not, I am sure I can find something that will make you feel even better..."   
  
McCree leans back and laughs, loud and deep. He feels Hanzo pull his fly down and nuzzle at the inside of his right leg. "God, I love you, Hanzo."   
  
"I love you too." Hanzo smiles up at his husband. Neither of them say anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more or would like to find out how to support me!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
